goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Andy
Andy is one of the main protagonists in ''Monster Blood'', ''Monster Blood II'', ''Monster Blood III'', and ''Monster Blood IV''. Her real name is Andrea and she has a best friend Evan Ross and his cousin Kermit Majors. History Firstly in Monster Blood, she met a boy called Evan and she started to become friends with him, they then got bored and went to town and went to the old toy store she knew about and they found a can marked 'MONSTER BLOOD'. Because Evan found it he kept it and they tested in Evan's Great Aunt Kathryn's backyard and they accidentally fed the Monster Blood to Evan's dog Trigger and a few days later, Trigger did not feel well, he met the bully's Rick and Tony Beymer which was bad because Andy got beat up while trying to help Evan and then Evan then had trouble because he found out the Monster Blood grows. So then Evan put the Monster Blood in a bath tub. About'' a few days later, Trigger was taken to a vet but the doctor couldn't help so Andy and Evan were left to the mystery by themselves, the black cat that Evan met in his past turned out to be an evil witch, Sarabeth! The now 10 foot high Trigger then defeated Sarabeth and the Monster Blood and saved the day! Before Evan left to get to his parents Andy asked if she could have some Monster Blood as a memento but when they stopped to get some... It disappeared. Then in Monster Blood II, Andy's parents went to another country so luckily Andy had to stay where Evan lived, Atlanta! Andy had a little something with her to show Evan, but it wasn't a good thing because it was Monster Blood. Evan persuaded Andy that it was too dangerous to open again so they buried it. Conan Barber the big bully then stole the Monster Blood as a joke and took it to his house to put it in his room, meanwhile Andy and Evan made a choice to feed Cuddles the Hamster a bit of Monster Blood to get payback to Mr. Murphy. They searched the park they buried it in but could not find it. Evan thought Conan would have it so both the children sneak into Conan's house and steal the Monster Blood back with some trouble but they avoided it, Evan then decided not to payback Mr. Murphy because it was too risky. But Andy did it anyway which led to trouble, a few days later, Cuddles was destroying the school and Evan and Andy were worried but Evan stepped up with a plan anyway, but it failed so Evan ate some Monster Blood and fought Cuddles and won! Evan went home and celebrated the victory with Andy but Mr. Murphy gave Cuddles to Evan because Evan was so kind, Evan goes to get a drink and Andy has more Monster Blood sent from her parents from Germany and Cuddles eats some... Also in Monster Blood III, Andy moves to Atlanta! But unfortunately, she met Kermit, Evan's annoying little scientist cousin. He did lots of bad things to Evan like putting tarantulas on his head, doing trouble and blaming Evan for it, and worst of all hurting Conan and because Conan hates Evan, he hurts him instead for payback. So now Andy and Evan want to get revenge, but before that Kermit did stupid answers on Andy's homework and Andy's teacher said that they were incorrect and Andy needed to learn more maths. So that's when the kids had enough and Andy got more Monster Blood and showed Evan, Evan didn't want to but some time later he desperately agreed. They went on with the plan and Andy put some in one of Kermit's mixtures, but the Monster Blood and the mixture exploded, and Evan swallowed some! That led to being worse at baseball and the police and an angry mob chasing him, but Kermit mixed a few potions, and on the 3rd try, Evan went back to normal, but at the end, it was revealed Evan drank the wrong potion and shrank which sadly led to Trigger carrying Evan into the living room. Lastly in Monster Blood IV, Evan was stuck with Kermit for a week because his parents were in Tucson, Arizona. Luckily Andy helped him like always when he was with Kermit, but this time she has some tricks up her sleeve but one will go too far! She keeps launching rubber snakes into Evan's face in Monster Blood cans. One night, Andy sneaks into Kermit's House and wakes up Evan and Kermit, she now has a can with real Monster Blood so they go out and open it (why) and comes out a blue type of Monster Blood that doesn't grow, but they soon find out it multiplies! Conan next door wakes up and asks what is going on so they lie and tell him that the blue substance is candy, Conan then whines about having the candy but goes back to his house anyway. Personality Andy is funny, fearless and kind of crazy. She is quite mischievous with a love of jokes and she is really playful and quite tomboyish. She also likes to play jokes on some people, sometimes for fun and sometimes for revenge if someone had been real mean to her and her friends. There are moments when Andy was quite serious, such as when she and Evan had their run-ins with the Monster Blood (however, unlike Evan, Andy still thinks the Monster Blood is cool and would always take it out to play a mean joke on someone, in spite of Evan's protests that it is dangerous). She can also be sympathetic to Evan if he was going through a hard time, like when Kermit got him into trouble or when Conan picked on him. And they are very close friends, no matter what. Andy really likes bright colors, which is why she wears bright-colored clothes. At first many kids laughed at her for this, but then they began to follow Andy in it as they started to think she had style. She hates being called Andrea because it sounds so stuck up, like she should be wearing a corduroy jumper with a prim, white blouse, walking a toy poodle. So she makes everyone call her Andy and she likes it. Appearance Andy is twelve years old, Caucasian, tall and pretty with short wavy brown hair, almost black, flashing brown eyes and a playful teasing smile. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** ''Monster Blood ** Monster Blood II ** Monster Blood III ** Monster Blood IV * Goosebumps Presents ** Monster Blood * Classic Goosebumps ** Monster Blood Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 2 - Monster Blood Actress * Sarah Podemski (television series) Trivia * Andy's surname was never said in any of the books. * Andy is the first character of a few things: ** She is the first female protagonist to appear in a sequel and become a recurring character. ** She is the first female protagonist to not have any siblings. * In Monster Blood, Andy is the only one that is not afraid to open the can. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Cousins Category:Television Series Characters